legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost City
Locations article |image=BO1-Map0007-Sect02-LostCity.png |caption=The Lost City as it appears in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} The Lost City was an extensive, enigmatic settlement located in an undetermined region of Nosgoth, seemingly a desert. Walled-off and primarily populated by Werewolves during the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], the place was secured against interlopers by a Moon Gate, and housed many secrets and Battle artifacts. Architecturally, the city consisted of numerous step pyramids decorated with serpentine imagery. During his quest to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth, Kain was able to access and explore it through a teleporter located at the center of the Lake of the Dead. It appeared only in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Profile Though seemingly an ancient settlement, the history of the Lost City is almost wholly unclear. Its origins are unknown; the city's unique architectural style suggests it was built by an elder race. Its design seems to correspond more closely with the creations of the Ancient vampires over the Hylden, with its ziggurat-like structures somewhat similar to the Dark Forge, and its textures and palette akin to the Light Forge. However, the snake motifs emblazoned throughout the place are not found in any other known Vampire creations, calling into question the true identity of its creators. The Lost City and the Vampire Citadel were not one and the same, and were in different areas. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) During the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] of the first timeline, the exterior of the city was primarily inhabited and defended by Werewolves, with its other major buildings internally guarded by Humans, Giant demons, Red Skeleton Knights, Malek's warriors and a single Will-O-Wisp. An enormous collection of battle artifacts was housed within its expansive confines, and several human prisoners could be found shackled to pillars and walls. Kain was only able to access the city via a teleporter on a small island at the heart of the Lake of the Dead, within a stonehenge. A Moon Gate blocked the exit of the room housing the teleporter - therefore, the rest of the city could only be visited on a full moon. It was unclear whether the city was adjacent to the Lake of the Dead, beneath the lake, or somewhere entirely different. The city was considerably larger than most of the human cities and villages Kain encountered, eclipsed only by Avernus in terms of sheer size. The presence of Werewolves and a Moon Gate suggests that Werewolves may have been its architects, but it is equally possible that they - as nocturnal creatures - simply occupied it after happening upon it. The Lost City at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) By the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]], the Lake of the Dead had become host to the Abyss, a supernatural, endlessly-swirling vortex of water where the Elder God dwelled. If the Lost City was indeed upon or within the Lake of the Dead, this implied that the city was ultimately destroyed in the creation of the Abyss, possibly by the Elder God itself. Notes *The Lost City is neither formally named nor even commented upon in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and it exists only as an optional area. Its name is only given in the The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, originally published by Silicon Knights. SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain - The Secrets! (page 6) at Dark Chronicle (by Silicon Knights) *In a FAQ, Amy Hennig stated that there was indeed a connection between the Lost City, the Lake of the Dead and the Abyss which had yet to be revealed, but did not elaborate further. Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) As of Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the Lost City has not reappeared in the series. *The snake imagery in the Lost City later returned to the series in Soul Reaver 2, in the form of the redesign of Moebius's Staff, the checkpoints, the ouroboros mural in the Sarafan Stronghold and Janos Audron's Golden Ouroboros key. Both Moebius and Janos were worshippers of the Elder God, further suggesting a connection. Moebius: "The Wheel of Fate – the inexorable cycle of death and rebirth to which all men are compelled. We serve the same God, Raziel. // ~Moebius grows more confident as he sees this is having some effect.~ // Moebius: To strike me down would be striking God’s own attendant, and I don’t believe even you would take that risk." Crystal Dynamics. Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Janos Audron: "It was a necessary evil. Our immortality banished us from God's grace - He turned His sight from us, and fell silent. Many took their own lives, unable to bear the separation from our God." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. *In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, both Celtic- and Aztec-inspired ruins can be seen scattered beneath the Abyss, throughout the tunnels between the Elder God's chamber and the entrance to the Underworld. Presuming the Lost City was in or near the Lake of the Dead, it is possible that these are its remains. Gallery Maps BO1-Map0007-Sect03.png BO1-Map0007-Sect04.png BO1-Map0007-Sect10.png BO1-Map0007-Sect11.png BO1-Map0007-Sect12.png BO1-Map0007-Sect13.png BO1-Map0007-Sect14.png BO1-Map0007-Sect15.png BO1-Map0007-Sect16.png BO1-Map0007-Sect17.png BO1-Map0007-Sect18.png BO1-Map0007-Sect19.png BO1-Map0007-Sect20.png BO1-Map0007-Sect21.png BO1-Map0007-Sect22.png BO1-Map0007-Sect23.png BO1-Map0007-Sect24.png BO1-Map0007-Sect25.png BO1-Map0007-Sect26.png BO1-Map0007-Sect27.png BO1-Map0007-Sect28.png BO1-Map0007-Sect29.png Tileset See also * The Lost City at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen dungeons Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Dungeons it:Città Perduta